galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hive
There are nightmares rising from the shadows, and they hunger for our dying hope... Unknown The Hive are a race of fanatical undead that stalk the cosmos that very few have heard of or seen. There are no text or written works of their existence as they are from a time of myth and legend that has been forgotten by most. During the Armageddon war select Nephalem where tasked with going to worlds that had been "cleansed" to see if there where survivors or anything for scavenging. Many worlds held wonders forgotten by time but a few had become dark and desolate wastelands. At first there was not a pattern and many thought that the enemies had new weapons that could cause such devastation. Many planets found like this where ignored as they held no value to the Nephalem. However worlds that had been full of life started to disappear into this darkness. The Nephalem started to take notice as planets that they had scavenged became desolate places of shadow where light faded. Many Nephalem disappeared into the darkness, a few survived. Those that did spoke of feral creatures rushing them and in the confusion of melee their numbers would be picked off by other creatures hiding in the shadows. Some became infected with a blight that changed them slowly. As the battles became more and more frequent the Nephalem learned how to use Solar energy to hold back and burn this new enemy to dust. They also learned about the Void and learned how to use it against this new enemy. This new enemy came to be known as The Hive, creatures that actively hunt light and hope. The Hive The Hive are an ancient, undead species that traverse the stars in ships that act like sarcophagi, which have kept them alive by some magical means for millennia. The Hive delve deep into a planetoid, unheeding of the damage they do in the process, crafting linked caverns and gothic-inspired columns. Their underground spaces are like a dungeon that has only recently been pulled up from too long underwater. Thralls are the lowest layer of The Hive and are used mostly as fodder by the more powerful and more intelligent members of the race. Thrall are nearly mindless berserker units, charging headlong into melee combat range. Thrall commonly attack in large packs, and pursue the goal of tearing apart their targets. * Thralls Acolytes are the main force of The Hive and tend to be heavy armed and armored for what amounts to foot soldiers. Acolytes fight in small groups of two or three, often accompanied by a Knight and/or Wizard, and tend to prefer ranged attacks, but they can be devastating in melee if necessary. * Acolytes Knights and Blades are the leaders of The Hive and are formidable warriors that use their size, speed and strength to control combat. Knights provide support to Acolytes in battle, often wielding massive Cleavers (Blades) or Shredders (Knights). They can also summon a Wall of Darkness, an impenetrable shield of pitch-black energy, in front of them. Their are individuals that maintain more power than others through sheer force of will and power. * Knights * Blades Wizards are the spell casters of The Hive and have the ability to spawn lesser Hive subjects. Wizards hover above lesser Hive bombarding enemies with Void blasts. A few of these creatures are named and hold specific positions within The Hive. * Wizards The Oversoul is the most powerful Hive creature that has been encountered. Resembling a giant Knight and wielding a huge blade it destroyed several Nephalem before the rest ran and left the planet that he was found on. * The Oversoul Hive Characteristics All members of The Hive share similarities and abilities though the individual creatures are very different. All Hive have a desiccated look though they still seem to have very strong musculature. They all tend to have a skeletal face with three eyes that glow a pale yellow. Hive are generally Humanoid in shape but have three toes and fingers. In battle, the Hive make use of ancient metallic armor, optical enhancements, and void based weapons. Alignment: Always Chaotic Evil Type: Undead (The Hive) The Hive Subtype All Hive have undead traits and features plus the following. Defense Qualities: Resistances: All Hive have some form of Void resistance. They also have all of the standard undead defensive qualities. Damage Reduction: All Hive have a Minimum DR of 5 / Piercing and Slashing. Fast Healing: Hive have Fast Healing of 3 or greater but only in darkness. Special Abilities: Darksense (Ex): The Hive gain true seeing in dim light and darkness. Regardless of light conditions, they can detect living creatures and their health within 60 feet, as blindsense with deathwatch continuously active. Mind blank and nondetection prevent the latter effect but not the true seeing. Screams of the Damned (Ex): ''All hive cause fear. ''Wreathed in the Void (Ex): ''All Hive do some form of Void damage with their attacks. More powerful Hive have auras that inflict constant Void damage. The also have a 25% miss chance or better in darkness or low light situations. This is a glamour effect. '''Weaknesses:' Fire Vulnerability: Fire is drawn to creatures that are infused with the Void. ''Solar Weakness: ''The Hive Fear Solar damage and always take double damage from solar affects. Further more they shy away from any spell that creates light as it weakens them.